Próba przetrwania
by gregi
Summary: Jak poradzi sobie mała grupa ludzi w związku z dużym zagrożeniem? Poddają się czy może podejmą jakąś walkę? Mile widziane jakiekolwiek komentarze, gdyż zdaje sobie sprawę, że bardzo mało osób zagląda w te części Fanfiction oraz proszę o nieprzestraszenie się moim stylem. Jest trochę chaotyczny ale taki mam zamiar w tym opowiadaniu.


Nazywam się Greg i opowiem wam moją historię. Kilka lat temu świat jaki znałem się skończył. Nie zostało nic, pieniądze straciły wartość, ludzie zaczęli dbać tylko o siebie. Dlaczego tak się stało? A to bardzo proste. Zmarli wstali z grobów i polują na ludzi. Nazywamy ich Szwendaczami, bo tylko się szwendają szukając kogoś kogo mogą zjeść. Mieszkam razem z ojcem. Mój ojciec jest burmistrzem naszego małego osiedla. Ledwie 20 osób. Z czego tylko 5 osób nadaje się do jakiegokolwiek zbierania zapasów. Przewodzę tej małej grupce. Każdego dnia mam nadzieję, że obudzę się znowu w swoim życiu sprzed wybuchu zarazy. Do tego jeszcze wpadliśmy w sytuacje bez wyjścia. Negan i jego Zbawcy w zamian za ochronę zabierają nam połowę zapasów. Nie dość, że mamy prawie tyle co nic to jeszcze musimy połowę im oddawać. Jest ich kilka razy więcej niż nas, więc walka nie ma sensu. Głodujemy i nic z tym nie zrobimy. Tego dnia miał pojawić się Negan. Wiedziałem, że to nie dobrze.

Obudziłem się kiedy promienie słońca uderzyły w moją twarz. Niechętnie wstałem z łóżka i zszedłem do kuchni.

Ojciec od razu rozpoczął naszą rozmowę, na temat o którym od rana nie chciałem rozmawiać. Ale wyjścia nie mam.

-Dziś przyjeżdża Negan. Mamy wszystko co chciał? Przygotowałeś wszystko? Nie chcę by sytuacja sprzed tygodnia się powtórzyła.

-Dzień dobry tato, dobrze spałem. Dzięki za troskę.

-Synu, wiesz co oznacza wizyta Negana…

-Tak, wiem. Wszystko gotowe-przerwałem mu w połowie zdania i usiadłem przy stole.

Na stole było już śniadanie. Kilka sucharów i szklanka wody. Ale to prawie wszystko na co możemy sobie pozwolić.

-Pójdę wszystko sprawdzić. Nie możemy sprowokować Negana. Jest nieobliczalny wtedy.- ojciec opuścił nasz dom.

Sam postanowiłem się przyszykować. Ten psychol lubi pokazywać swoją władzę i każdy musi pojawić się na przekazaniu. Jacy my byliśmy głupi nawiązując z nimi kontakt. To praktycznie wyrok dla naszej małej osady.

Po śniadaniu ubrałem się i wyszedłem przed dom. Życie toczy się leniwie jak zawsze. Dzieciaki rysują kredą na asfalcie.

-Przynajmniej te potwory wreszcie są cicho-wyszeptałem sam do siebie. W głowie zaczynałem układać możliwe opcje wizyty Negana. Zabierze to co zechce i sobie pójdzie, albo znów się zdenerwuje i będzie chciał nas ukarać za to. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie znajomy głos, jedyny głos który mnie nie doprowadza do szału w dzień wizyty Negana. To Kate jedyna w osadzie osoba w moim wieku.

-Cześć Greg.- usiadła koło mnie i poprawiła swoje piękne rude włosy.

-Hej…-jak zwykle brakuje mi języka w gębie kiedy jest obok mnie.

-On dziś przyjeżdża prawda? Twój ojciec wygląda jakby miał zaraz dostać zawału. –dziewczyna położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu, aż poczułem ciarki na całym ciele.

-Tak...Dziś się pojawi. Mamy wszystko czego chciał, więc może nie będzie tak źle. Ale nie mam ochoty o tym gadać.

-Ale jesteś dziś mrukliwy. Bardziej niż zwykle- rudzielec lekko się zaśmiał, ja zaraz po niej.

Trafiła w dziesiątkę, od dawna mam za dużo na głowie. Ojciec tak się boi, że nie potrafi sam nawet podjąć decyzji czy pora na wstanie z łóżka, chyba że akurat przyjeżdża Negan. Wszystko na mojej głowie. A żeby było śmieszniej prawie nikt nie chce mnie słuchać, bo jestem młody i nie będę im dyktować. To mnie przerasta. Dobrze, że chociaż po za miastem mnie słuchają. Jako jedyny znam okolicę i wiem gdzie szukać zapasów. Wtedy nagle każdy mnie słucha i respektuje moje decyzje. Następne kilka minut spędziłem na rozmowie z Kate.

Rozmawiamy codziennie kilka minut na ganku mojego domu. Została sama. Cała jej rodzina nie żyje. Rodzice i starszy brat. Nigdy nie mówiła jak zginęli, a ja nie naciskam. Zresztą ja też nigdy nie mówiłem jak odeszła moja matka. Trzeba zapomnieć o przeszłości. Kate udała się do magazynu, zajmuje się tam wydawaniem żywności.

Ja spokojnie podszedłem do ojca.

-Frank do cholery! Kiedy naprawisz to ogrodzenie?

-Mówiłem, że dziś. Bez pośpiechu, nikt tu nie wejdzie. –odburknął Frank, siwy facet mający jakieś 50 lat. Jedyny z nas zna się na budowlance. Strasznie nie lubi się z moim ojcem, a mnie nie lubi jeszcze bardziej. Nawet nie wchodzę mu w drogę. Podchodzę do zapasów przygotowanych do Negana i sprawdzam czy jest wszystko czego zażądał.

-Jest wszystko dwa razy sprawdzałem. Zostaje tylko czekać-głos ojca wyrwał mnie ze sprawdzania zapasów.

-To dobrze, nie mam ochoty znów dostać wpierdol od niego. Raz mi starczy. – przypomniałem sobie sytuacje sprzed tygodnia, kiedy nie zdobyłem odpowiedniej liczby leków. Za każdą brakującą pozycje z listy otrzymałem jeden cios w brzuch. Pięć uderzeń, za każdą jedną jebaną pozycje z listy. Wzdrygnąłem się na samą myśl. Nie miałem okazji dokończyć rozmowy z ojcem. Usłyszeliśmy warkot silników i już wiedzieliśmy, że właśnie nadjeżdżają Zbawcy.

Po chwili ktoś zaczął pukać w naszą bramę

-Dotarł zły wilk! Moje świnki mają to o co proszę?- ten śmiech rozpoznam zawsze, spojrzałem na ojca. Cały blady ze strachu.

-Otwierać bramę!- krzyknąłem i wzdychając udałem się do bramy zabierając ze sobą ojca.

Brama powoli się otwarła, przed nią stał już mężczyzna mający jakieś 40 lat. Zarost, skórzana kurtka, jeansy i ten przeklęty kij bejsbolowy owinięty drutem kolczastym. To Negan bez wątpienia. Spokojnie wszedł na teren naszej osady, za nim dwa samochody. Jeden na zapasy z drugiego wyszli jego ludzie. Uzbrojeni po zęby.

-Witajcie świnki. Paul? Staruszku, jak leci? –podszedł do mojego ojca i objął go ramieniem.

-Ddd…obrze- wyjąkał i spojrzał na mnie, wiem o co mu chodziło.

Niechętnie klęknąłem przed Neganem, za mną wszyscy mieszkańcy.

-Doskonale moje prosiaczki, jednak da się was wytresować. No to gdzie MOJE zapasy? –wyraźnie podkreślił, że to jego. Obyś się tym udławił.

Odszedł z moim ojcem i rozpoczęli jakąś rozmowę. Nie słyszałem z daleka o czym rozmawiają. Podszedł do mnie jeden z dryblasów, z dość tępym wyrazem twarzy.

-Oho, idą kłopoty…-wyszeptałem dalej klęcząc.

Osiłek dokładnie mi się przyglądał. Po chwili powiedział w końcu.

-Wyglądasz lepiej, niż wtedy kiedy Cię „przypadkiem" uderzyłem co?- zarechotał złośliwie, jak jakaś żaba albo inny płaz. Spojrzałem tylko na niego i nic odpowiedziałem. Wiem, że każde słowo wypowiedziane do tego pustego łba może skutkować sporymi kłopotami.

-Czego się nie odzywasz co? Poprawkę chcesz? –odrzucił karabin na bok.

-Nie chcę…-spojrzałem na niego. Nie wiem czy to był dobry pomysł, ale może się odczepi.

-Wstawaj ale już!- wydarł się na mnie. Wstałem, głową sięgam mu ledwo do ramienia. Pewnie i tak znów oberwę.

-Chyba się już zagoiło co? Pamiętam jaki twardy byłeś. Nawet jednej łzy nie uroniłeś.

-Jakbyś walnął jak facet to może bym łzę uronił…-już po chwili żałowałem tych słów.

-Coś ty kurwa powiedział? –trzask, prosto w nos. Wylądowałem na kolanach. Poczułem krew na twarzy. Następnie cios kolanem w głowę. Wylądowałem na plecach.

-DOŚĆ! –krzyk Negana uspokoił tego osiłka, skulił się jak pies w czasie burzy.

Spoglądając w bok zauważyłem postać w czarnej kurtce idącą w moją stronę. Za nim szedł mój ojciec, był jeszcze bardziej blady. Nie sądziłem, że to jest możliwe.

-Simon, zabierz tego idiotę z moich oczu bo go zaraz zajebię. –wydał polecenie do faceta z wąsikiem. Ten natychmiast kazał osiłkowi nosić nasze zapasy do ich samochodu.

-Masz jaja chłopcze. A przynajmniej na takiego wyglądasz.- wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę. Podałem mu swoją i pomógł mi wstać.

-Powinieneś zabrać władzę swojemu ojcu. –wyszeptał mi na ucho i szyderczo się zaśmiał.

-Pomyśl nad tym. Tak będzie dla was lepiej. On się do tego nie nadaje. Ty owszem. Podejrzewam, że i tak pociągasz sznureczkami swojego ojczulka co?- zaśmiał się i poklepał mnie po ramieniu. Facet jest przerażający. Co on w sobie ma? Każdy słucha go bez wyjątków, nikt nawet się nie zająknie.

-Pomyślę…-uznałem, że to będzie najlepsza odpowiedź. Otarłem twarz z własnej krwi.

-Ukarzę go za tą niesubordynację, nikt nie chce was krzywdzić dopóki jesteście grzeczni. No, czas się zbierać. Do wozów!- jedno zdanie i wszyscy jego ludzie natychmiast wsiedli do ciężarówek.

Po chwili ich już nie było, praktycznie zaraz koło mnie pojawiła się Kate.

-Czy Ty zawsze musisz im podpaść idioto?!- sam już nie wiem po jej tonie czy właśnie mnie opierdziela za głupotę czy się o mnie martwi.

-Taki…mój urok jak widać…Ale mnie nos boli

-Nie dziwię się mocno Ci przyłożył. Idź na schody. Opatrzę Cię. – uśmiechnęła się, a ja spojrzałem w jej zielone oczy. Po chwili jednak udałem się pokornie na schody, pierwszy dotarł do mnie ojciec.

-Coś Ty mu powiedział? Po co ich prowokujesz co? Kiedyś Cię zabiją!

-Nic…nic nie powiedziałem. Tylko, że bije jak kobieta.-zaśmiałem się.

Ojciec zrezygnowany pokręcił głową i odszedł, kiedy zauważył Kate.

-Chcesz mnie operować? Na co Ci cała apteczka? – Dziewczyna miała przy sobie chyba cały nasz zapas leków.

-Jak następnym razem przyjadą. Masz się nie odzywać. Obiecaj mi to.- zaczęła opatrywać mój nos.

-Jak kazał mi wstać i tak wiedziałem, że oberwę. Więc czemu miałem siedzieć cicho co? – Rudowłosa spokojnie zajmowała się moim krwawiącym nosem.

-Jesteś niemożliwy. Od jakiegoś miesiąca po każdej ich wizycie lądujesz na schodach i Cię opatruję albo leżysz kilka dni w łóżku, bo tak Cię pobili. Martwię się o Ciebie…-ostatnie zdanie, było wypowiedziane innym tonem. Do tego spojrzała mi w oczy.

-Nic mi nie będzie…

-Idiota. Jesteś kompletnym idiotą.-podała mi chusteczkę bym otarł swoją twarz. Nic nie odpowiedziałem po prostu siedziałem na schodach.

Jak to jest? Tylu ludzi, których gnębi, wyzywa i pewnie zastrasza. Nikt mu się nie przeciwstawia. Z jednej strony się go boję ale z drugiej go podziwiam. Nie powiem tego nikomu, już w szczególności Kate. Zabiła by mnie za to. Nienawidzi Negana. Jak wszyscy z nas. Jednak mi on również imponuje.

-O czym tak myślisz co? – z moich przemyśleń wyrwał mnie głos Kate.

-O Neganie. Widzisz jak on zdobył ich posłuch?- Wiedziałem, że ta rozmowa z nią może minąć się z celem ale nikt inny nawet nie będzie chciał usłyszeć tego imienia.

-Widzę i boję się co on im zrobił by go zdobyć. Nie mówmy o nim, bo aż ciarki mnie przechodzą na samą myśl o nim.

-Dobrze, niech Ci będzie. Dzięki za opatrzenie mnie. –wróciłem do domu nawet nie czekałem na jej odpowiedź. Natychmiast położyłem się do łóżka i resztę dnia poświeciłem swoim przemyśleniom.


End file.
